


The Consequences of a Fallen Silencing Charm.

by SlySama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Mpreg Harry, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySama/pseuds/SlySama
Summary: Title says it all. I forewarned you about the fetish/kink and the mpreg: they are mentioned for a few moments. The story, a pretty good one as far as I'm told.





	The Consequences of a Fallen Silencing Charm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that privilege and ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself.   
I merely borrow them to write some fanfictions that hopefully are enjoyed by those that read them :) I make no money out of it.

"Alright Harry, spread your legs wider" Severus muttered, just loud enough for Harry to hear as he moved Harry's legs for him with one hand.

His other was on Harry's cock, stroking it to full hardness.

Harry moaned, "Severus pleeeease, get on with it." Chuckling, not looking up from what he was doing, he pulled the cap from the jar of lube and drizzled it on the hand wrapped around his lovers shaft. Making Harry moan again, only louder.

Grabbing his lovers hand in his free one, Severus pushed the jar into it, "Empty it onto my hand, Harry" His voice was much gentler then it usually was in bed, it had alot to do with it being Harry's first time; At doing what they were about to attempt anyways..

Flash Back~   
A couple weeks prior, they'd been sitting down in their sitting room when the mail owl came swooping in and dropped a package in Harry's lap, startling him out of his light dose.

He'd opened it with Severus eyes never leaving the package, watching him like a hawk. He couldn't for the life of him work out what it was, he didn't think he'd ordered anything, but when the wrapping was off, he remembered.

He'd ordered the Gay Wizards magazine, 'Looking to experience something wild in bed?' Edition, he'd forgotten completely, it'd taken so long to arrive.

"What you got there?" Severus scowled at it, it looked like a magazine.

"Uhm nothing, sev.." Severus eyebrow rose, Harry was blushing a pretty rosey pink.

"Indeed?"

"Just..A Quidditch magazine, Severus. Wouldn't interest you." He muttered, his eyes not straying from the cover.

Severus hadn't quite believed him, he'd watched Harry for weeks after that.   
Then when he thought that Severus had a busy day, he'd pulled out the magazine and flipped through it. Starting to rub his erection to hardness as he looked at all the erotic pictures demostrating in movement.

He'd started to fist his cock fast and moan his throat dry, his hand was a blur on his dick.   
The moans were steadly growing louder as he flicked through more of the pages, he'd gladly do most of the things in the magazine.

Stopping on one of the near back pages, he gasped and came, spilling his seed all of his chest, hand and magazine. There on the page was the most erotic thing ever. The male's in the picture were obviously enjoying it without any discomfit, they were moaning and writhing so much. One of them was being fisted, the others' fist all the way inside his lovers ass.   
Moving rapidly in time with the man belows thrusting back.

He'd not noticed as he'd done this that Severus had arrived back to their quarters in Hogwarts, down in the dungeons. When he heard a slight chocking cough, he raised his head, his eyes growing wider, realising that Severus was standing right in their bedroom doorway and had probably been for some time.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Hi sev, lovely day?" he said shakily.

"Hmmmn" Severus walked over to the bed, stripping his robes, his jacket and unbuttoning his shorts, he kicked off his shoes and bend over Harry, taking the magazine out of his numb fingers, briefly glimpsing at it, then tossing it to the floor.

Harry'd been taken hard that night, on the bed, across the couch, on the floor, in the shower, and back over the side of the bed. Each time harder and faster then the last.

He'd woken up with his ass aching desperatly for a pain-releaving potion, from the cabinet.   
End Flash Back~

Now weeks later, they'd talked about it and come to the decision of trying the fisting out.

Harry was only seconds away from being just that; Fisted.

Harry whimpered when Severus' two fingers slid all the way in, rubbing his prostate, he'd not been stretched yet, so their was a slight burn to the two fingers at once. Soon though, he'd gotten over it and started to thrust back on them, whimpering and begging for me.

"S-sev, please..MORE!" He screamed the last word, his prostate being japped, hard by now three fingers.

"Shhh, relax more Harry, other wise I wont be able to add the rest." He rubbed Harry's cock with his free hand, sliding his thumb over the slit in the head, and the vein at the side. Harry moaned louder, one of his hands fisted in his hair the other in the sheet, as Severus thumb pushed in with his pinky.

Severus looked up under his lashes, when he heard Harry whimper, "shhhhush, it's ok." He whispered huskerly. His throat was starting to get dry, he didn't want to hurt Harry. If it sounded like he was hurting him to much, then he'd stop immediently.

His fist was just about all the way in, just needed that last wrist bone and his fist would be all the way inside of his lover.

Harry whimpered again, only this time it was more of pleasure, which was good.  
Rubbing his fingers across Harry's prostate more roughly, Severus other hand moved to his own ball sack to tug sharply, staving off his orgasm.

Moving his left hand further in with each thrust, Harry was constantly moaning and starting to writh on the sheets. He'd swear when he'd finished fisting he'd have claw marks on his shoulder, Harry's finger nails were starting to dig.

Rubbing his free hand on Harry's hip, he started to calm down a little more, till Severus twisted his wrist and slammed his fingers into his prostate, earning himself some claw marks and a very loud scream to his eardrums.

"Harry. Harry!"

"hmmmmnns'vndgs" Harry was incoherent, best just warn him then.

Severus', rubbing Harry's dick once more, moved his hand down to the stretching pucker and started to push in two of his fingers on his other hand.

Harry whimpered. "Seveh-Sev'rus"

The hand from his shoulder moved to his hair as he pushed in the rest of his fingers roughly and brought his mouth down on the flagging erection.

Fingers clutching in his hair painfully, severus went with it and sucked harder on the hardening cock, as he sped up his two fists inside Harry, picking up a rythem and repeately brushing Harry's prostate so hard, he screamed with every thrust.

If severus hadn't of had silencing charms on their quarters, he was sure the whole of Hogwarts would of been hearing Harry for sometime now.

In the Great Hall~   
"My word" Dumbledore muttered, as the hall began to hear screaming.  
Every student and teacher, had stopped all chatter and eating to listen to the ebrupt sound of the screaming, generating to them. With each second, the screaming got louder, and the students grew quiter to listen.

Down In The Dungeons~   
Severus had let the hardened cock slip from his mouth with a pop as he sat up, Harry lifting his hips for better access, Severus sped up his fists, his wrists a blur.

"FASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTER, HARRDER!" Harry screamed.  
His wrists beginning to ache, Severus wanted to slow but he obeyed Harry's screamed order and pushed his fists harder into his clenching hole.

He narrowed his eyes a second, then pushed both of his wrists deeper, past his wrists. He was so close to orgasm, he knew Harry was too.

His hole was clenching so much, he wondered if Harry wasn't about to try and crush his wrists.

It was incredibly tight inside with the clenching, suddenly he roughly pulled his fists out and pushed his cock in before Harry could really even comprehend what he'd just done.

He'd screamed, and whimpered at the loss before it was replaced a millisecond later by Severus long, hard, aching cock.

Pushing deeper, his pace was fast and hard.

"SevSevSevSevSevSev!" His name was like a mantra on Harry's lips, he leaned forward, wrapped his slippery fist around Harry's cock, feeling Harry clenching more and starting to spazium, he crushed his lips to Harry's own as he finally felt Harry fall over that edge into bliss. He followed soon after, collapsing ontop of Harry heavily.

They layed like that for who knows how long, Severus only stirred when he felt his body pushed sideways, "Yo're Heavy Se'vus" Harry groggily muttered into his ear as he snuggled into his side, pressing a hand to Severus chest.

Severus just smiled and held him closer to his chest, he'd work out the aches with potions from his cabinet in the morning.

Next Morning~   
Harry groaned as he woke up, his ass was so sore. But the memories of being fisted the night before, were amazing. He looked up into his lovers sleeping face, he looked so relaxed whenever he slept. Though it was always peaceful and relaxing now that Voldemort was finally gone for good, this time.

Harry'd gotten rid of the Hipocritical Meglomaniac back in his final year of Hogwarts, that was over 5 years earlier, since then he'd become the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts: Then marrying his ex-Potions Professor; Severus Snape.

Everyone was happy now, no dangers of an Evil Dark Lord. They were safe, and happy.  
Harry smiled, when the onyx eyes opened a crack, looked down at the fingers making patterns on his chest then looked at the beautiful face of his Husband, Harry Potter-Snape.  
When the eyes landed on him, his smile widened. "Mornin' Sev"

Sliding up the headboard, he groaned. "Morning, Love" Severus huskerly replied.

His voice always sounded so gruff and sexy in the morning, if his cock and ass wasn't so sore from the activities of the night before, he probably would of been suggesting they have their usual morning sex.

Severus smiled, he knew what his husband was thinking. He was to sore too, "Maybe later, when we're not so sore, hmm?"

Harry chuckled, nodding.

"There's potions in the cabinet, if you'd kindly remove yourself from my chest I'll go fetch them for the both of us."

Harry slid off, staying on his side.

Severus sat the rest of the way up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, walking naked out to the sitting room to collect the potions they needed.

Returning to the bedroom, he saw Harry was still on his side, "hmm" he sighed.

Gently sitting on the bed, and removing the bed sheets from his lover, he gestured for him to lye on his stomach, "I didn't hurt you to much last night, did I, Harry?" Severus sighed again, dipping his fingers into a potion balm that would help with any external injuries. The other was to be drunk and would help with any internal ones.

"No sev, I'm fine. It was amazing actually, we should do it again..But maybe, not so soon"  
He swiveled his head to look at Severus and smiled sheepishly.

"Indeed, I think your right Love. Not so soon, but yes." He smiled back and chuckled.

"You can sit up now, you'll have to drink this one" he handed off the green tinged potion to his lover, watching him gulp it down.

Harry gagged slightly on the taste, but other wise kept it down. "You couldn't try on perfecting potions, to taste good, could you?"

"Hmmn, perhaps. I'll work on it.." Severus said, rubbing his wrists, he picked up his own potions he needed and gulped those down. Yes, perhaps he should work on the taste.

He gagged several times himself, definitely should see into that, he thought.

Standing back up, heading to the bathroom, still rubbing the balm onto his wrists, Severus looked over his shoulder. "Coming?" He raised an eyebrow.

Watching Severus walk over to the bathroom, Harry stared at him then shot to his feet, a slight shock of pain rising through him, wincing slightly, he walked gingerly over to Severus, kissed him and stepped into the shower, turning the spray on.

Severus stepped in after him, and adjusted the water slightly away from scolding, lathered up some soap and started to wash Harry, then himself.

Finished with getting showered and dressed, they headed up to the Great Hall.  
Upon entering, the whole Hall went deathly silent, staring opened mouthed at them.

"Do I have something on my face?" Harry whispered to Severus, rubbing at his face.

Severus just shook his head, his head swiverling around the hall to all the students faces, grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him up to the Head Table.

They sat down, and minutes later the Hall erupted into a cacophony of noise.

They both slightly jumped as the noise level grew, their eyes slightly wide. What was going on?

Harry looked at Severus. Severus looked at Harry, then around the Hall once again. Landing on the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, Albus..what is this?" Severus asked, sweeping his hand around the Hall itself.

"Ahh yes, I believe child, you forgot silencing charms last night." Dumbledore chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling like mad.

Severus eyes went wide, 'Oh No' His lips moved with the words, but even if he had wanted to say something else he couldn't.

Harry groaned, his head hitting the table top. Severus head moved so fast in that direction, it must of looked like his head was about to come off.

"Harry?" Severus asked gently, softly, a hand coming to rest on his messy head.

Harry just groaned and shook his head, still pressed firmly to the table top. What you could still see of it, was beat red.

Severus wasn't much better, his face must of looked like the Red from the Gryffindor Tapestry.

They were both embarrassed, but Harry must of been most. After all he was the one that was doing most of the screaming and loud moaning, though Severus had his fair share.

What were they going to do? Every student in Hogwarts knew they'd had sex the night before. Even if the younger years hadn't known, they'd know now.

It'd be in the Daily Prophet, no doubt.

'Hogwarts Professors, scream their orgasms for all of Hogwarts populous to hear'

Reports from anounomous tippers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, told the Daily Prophet that they'd heard two of their professors scream their orgasms the night before.   
Clear as day, loud enough to echo around the castle walls, it's possible that the people in Hogsmead had heard every word that'd been screamed during this wild display of sexual need.

The newest Professor Harry James Potter, the lover and Husband, Saviour of the Wizarding World, holder of Merlin First Class. And Professor Severus Snape, his husband and Potions Master.

He could see it now, only It'd be much worse then what he'd been thinking up. They always exsagerated the articles they wrote.

Loosing himself in the ensuing thoughts, he'd not noticed the Hall go silent again. He'd been stroking Harry's hair for quite sometime, and Harry'd turned his head on the table to watch him. His eyes slitted, he always liked having Severus running his fingers through his hair, it calmed him alot. He didn't know exactly why, it just did.

All the students in the Hall were watching the married couple, they'd seen all the emotions flit across Severus' face it was almost too quick to process they'd actually been there.

They'd seen Harry calm down, when Severus had started running his fingers through the messy mop of hair on his head. And quitely started to watch them, as they ate their own breakfast.

Rubbing his face with his other hand, Severus sighed.

He looked down at his love, and smile slightly. He'd showed alot of affection this morning, add to the fact that he was human and he did have sex, he was sure he was close to dismanteling his reputation as The Bastard, the Professor every student hated.

He needn't of had to keep it, but it was habit now and it calmed him when he had to teach; Most of the students in the school were dunderheads.

He shrugged, "You alright, Harry?" He sighed.

Harry nodded against the table, smiling slightly, his hand reaching over and grabbing the hand now sitting in Severus lap, lacing their fingers together.

"We'll work it out, I've put up with the Prophet for years, I'm sure I can still.." Severus nodded once, Harry'd been thinking the same thing then, they both knew it'd be in the Daily Prophet.

Epilogue;   
Weeks after the mishap of missing silencing charms, and the conscequent article in the Daily Prophet, they'd worked their way through it all. They'd still been some that didn't like the fact that Harry had married an ex-Death Eater, so they'd recieved some howlers and hate mail, but there were those that had stood by them both, and continued too.

Letters and visits from friends, saying they didn't mind at all, they were only human. And it wasn't their fault the silencing charms hadn't been up.

Severus had known that they'd been up though, it was just that Harry's screams had had them coming crashing down, letting the noises travel up through the castle. He and Harry'd both known this, but hadn't said anything. Why bother?

So they'd gotten through it, and now everything was relatively quite again.

It'd been some months later, that they'd found out that after a love making session since the incident, Harry'd become pregnant. He was now ready to give birth to their son.

Which is where they currently were, in the infirmary after Severus had recieved the news from a hysterical first year Hufflepuff, that Harry'd been teaching class and collapsed clutching his stomach, and screaming for Severus. He'd been moved to the infirmary, so Severus had forgotten his class and rushed up to the hospital wing, skidding to a hold beside the bed Harry was propped up on.

"Severus" Harry ground out, through clenched teeth, reaching out and gripping Severus hand like a vise. Severus moved closer wincing, as his hand was continuing to be crushed.

Madam Pomphrey was busserly around the hospital wing in a frenzy, looking for potions and such. She came over with several vials full of potions, and whatever else she needed to help deliver the baby.

"Alright Harry dear, you want the cecearan? It'll be quicker and less painful." She said gently.

"Yeeeeeeessssss" Harry screwed up his eyes tightly and winced, crushing Severus hand.

"Yes. Please." Severus said sharply, anymore of this and the bones in his hand would be crushed.

Madam Pomphrey nodded, and muttered to herself as she began to make the incision in the lower part of Harry's stomach. "You might feel a slight pinch, Potter." She said, monuvering her gloved hands forward into the cut, widening it and searching for the baby.

Several seconds later, she was pulling out a bloody looking baby, she wiped off some, wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to Severus, pushing the baby into his arms.

He held it awkwardly, he'd never held a baby before..it was new to him, he gripped it a little tighter in his arms, he knew though that he didn't want to drop him.

She muttered some more, then the cut was healed, cleaned and she was handing potions to Harry.

Harry was tired, but he drank the potions she pushed into his hands, then she was off into another part of the infirmary.

Coming back, she took the baby from Severus, he protested but realised she only wanted to check if it was alright.

When she was convinced that the baby was a healthy boy, she handed him back to Severus, all clean in a new baby blanket, telling him how to hold him this time.

But Severus shook his head, he'd held him now it was Harry's turn to hold their beautiful baby boy.

Harry smiled as he was handed their child from Severus, kissing him on the lips he held the baby properly, he pushed the blanket away a little, checking that his son had everything he should. He counted every finger and every toe, to make sure he had them all in equal amounts.

Their son was perfect, he looked at Severus again tears in his eyes.

Severus seeing this, just smiled and leaned down to kiss his husband thoroughly on the lips, rubbing his thumb over their sons' rosey cheek.

Their son was a mixure of them both, he had his fathers' black hair color, his angular face, but he had Harry's messy hair, and when he opened his eyes, they saw that he also had Harry's bright green emerald ones.

"Glad he has your nose" Severus chuckled, running his forefinger over the baby's nose as he spoke.

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"What are we going to name him, Sev?"

"hhmmmn.." Severus trailed off in thought.

Harry looked sideways at his lover, so deep in thought, his finger tapping along his bottom lip. The baby in Harry's arms squirmed and started to whimper, he heard movement and looked up at Madam Pomphrey, who was pushing a baby bottle full of milk into his hands.

She looked at the three of them and smiled, walking back into her office.

Harry smiled, and gently placed the nipple in his sons' little mouth. The moment the nipple touched his lips, the baby started to suckle the teet, drinking up the milk greedily.

"How bout, Caes`en Draconis Potter-Snape?" Severus said suddenly, making Harry slightly jump from being startled.

"Sorry" Severus said gently, running his finger over his sons' hand, the little fingers wrapped around his finger and gripped; It was surprisingly strong. He smiled and looked at Harry.

Harry smiled back, "I like it. Caes`en Draconis Potter-Snape, Welcome to the family" Harry said happily, his gaze returned to the little bundle nestled in his arms, suckling on a bottle of milk blissfully.

Enlarging the bed, Severus sidled up to Harry, putting his arm around him at his waist and pulling him closer to his side.

Harry placed his head under Severus chin, they were to caught up in watching their new born son, they didn't notice when their friends entered and a camera click went off.  
Everyone would know that they now had a son, Caes`en Draconis Potter-Snape.


End file.
